Le donjon d'Erebor
by Azraelana
Summary: Les personnages du Hobbit dans les chansons du Donjon de Naheulbeuk.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

Aujourd'hui je vous présente une petite série de textes mettant un scéne les personnages du Hobbit dans les chansons du Donjon de Naheulbeuk :).

C'est la première fois que j'écrit ce genre de choses sur ce site , j'espére que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture a vous et n'hésitez pas a laisser une review !

_J'avais une cahute en ruine dans la forêt_

_byzarre de Mirkwood._

_La vie en ermite, sans être un super pied,_

_c'était pas trop pourri non plus_

_Pendant des années, j'en ai vu des bourrins_

_des nabots, des guerriers, des elfes et des gobelins_

_marcher dans mes tomates en faisant les malins_

_comme font tous les aventuriers._

_Puis vint un soir treize nains affamés _

_ils avaient l'air paumés, et pas trop dangereux_

_le blond était stupide, et l'gros un peu craignos_

_puis soudain les treize nains ont sortis leurs épées_

_, ils ont sauté sur moi et paf !_

Alors d'aprés vous de qui parle cette chanson ?

J'espère que vous avez aimer c'est vraiment la première fois que je poste ici , si il y a quelques fautes j'en suis désolé , j'en ai corrigé un max.

Bonne journée :).


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour a tous , me revoila pour une nouvelle petite chanson! J'espére qu'elle vous plaira , bonne " lecture". Bien sûr certains passage sont éxagérer et parfois faux par rapport aux personnages mais bon , c'était fun d'écrire ça._

_Merci pour ta review!_

_:_

_Dans une grotte on a grandi._

_Depuis tout jeunes on prends des gnons._

_L'acier tranchant c'est notre vie._

_Et nos loisirs c'est la baston._

_:_

_Dwalin était un rustre_

_Il frappait fort et trop souvent_

_C est à 4 ans avec un lustre_

_Qu'il avait tué ses deux parents._

_:_

_Bombur était balèze_

_Il tuait les buffles a mains nues_

_Il aimait jouer avec les elfes_

_En lançant des enclumes dessus._

_:_

_C'est en marchant dans les entrailles_

_Que les nains vont a l'assaut_

_Et par le fer des haches de batailles_

_Tailler la chair et broyer les os._

_:_

_Gandalf était immense_

_Il cassait les arbres en toussant_

_Il sautait par dessus les granges_

_En piétinant les gens c'était marrant._

_:_

_Kili et Fili étaient rapide_

_Il doublaient les fauves en courant_

_Il parcouraient la plaine en 20 minutes et encore y avait du vent_

_:_

_C'est en marchant dans les entrailles_

_Que les nains vont a l'assaut_

_Et par le fer des haches de batailles_

_Tailler la chair et broyer les os._

_:_

_Bifur était un abruti_

_Il s'énervait quand on pillait_

_Il frappait aussi bien sur les amis_

_Mais c'est pas grave on lui rendait._

_:_

_Ori savait écrire_

_Il ne s'entrainait pas souvent_

_Et bien sur il s'est fait pourrir_

_Il n'était pas très utile a la compagnie._

_:_

_Bilbo était trop gentil_

_Il fut virer de la compagnie 10 fois_

_Mais comme il fait bien la tarte au myrtille_

_Quand il revient , on l'engueule pas._

_:_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir le peuple! Je reviens pour un troisième chapitre! On y va avec un nain cette fois-ci ! Lequel ? A vous de deviner!_

_:_

_Voici l'histoire d'un nain capable_

_De courir vite, et de voyager loin_

_Dans son épopé formidable,_

_Nous le suivrons, une bière a la main!_

_:_

_Nous sommes les nains sous la montagne,_

_On creuse le jour, on boit la nuit,_

_Et on aime pas ceux d'la surface_

_:_

_Un jour, mon ancètre fut envoyer, creuser dans la forêt,_

_Y'avait soit disant du mithril, _

_Si y'en avait on sais pas où il s'trouvais_

_:_

_Il fit sa cabane en bordure,_

_D'un boit touffu, peuplé d'elfes sylvains,_

_Des gens qui bouffe de la verdure,_

_Evidemment sa n'fais pas de bons voisins._

_:_

_Nous sommes les nains sous la montagne,_

_On creuse le jour, on boit la nuit,_

_Et on aime pas ceux d'la surface_

_:_

_Allez envoyez les tambours_

_:_

_Arrière tu n'es pas bien venus_

_Lui dire les elfes, en lui jettant des pierres,_

_Voyant que tout était fouttu,_

_Il prit la fuite, en suivant la rivière,_

_:_

_Il fut recueillis par les fées,_

_Ondines bleues, bullant sur le rivage,_

_De l'eau de pluie lui fut donné,_

_Il recracha "pfoua" tout dans leurs visages_

_:_

_Nous sommes les nains sous la montagne,_

_On creuse le jour, on boit la nuit,_

_Et on aime pas ceux d'la surface_

_:_

_"Ah ça c'est sur"_

_:_

_Courant a travers les fougères, _

_Il arrivat, près d'un village humain,_

_Bien sur qu'on y vendait d'la bière, _

_Mais aucun homme ne voulais servir un nain!_

_:_

_Il, massacra le patron_

_D'une taverne, a coup de tabouret_

_Puis il rentrat a la maison,_

_Et de la mine il ne repartit jamais!_

_:_

_Nous sommes les nains sous la montagne_

_On creuse le jour, on boit la nuit_

_Et on aime pas ceux d'la surface_

_:_

_Amis restons bien a l'abri,_

_Mangeons buvont, dans nos maisons de pierres_

_Là-haut, c'est peuplé d'abruti_

_Allez patrons, ressert donc une bière_

_:_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour a tous! Et voila un quatrième chapitre , vous devinerez rapidement de qui il s'agit!

Bonne lecture.

:

_J'étais dans mon village, à réparer des chaises en bois_

_Mais l'aventure m'appelait, l'ennui était en moi_

_J'avais ouï d'une tour, siégeant un peu plus loin_

_J'ai attrapé mon canasson, mes bottes et mon gourdin._

_:_

_A l'aventure, compagnons_

_Je suis parti vers l'horizon_

_J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi_

_La suite vous le dira._

_:_

_Je suis arrivé dans une grotte, trempé par un orage_

_Ma monture s'est enfuie, mais j'ai gardé mon courage_

_Inspectant la grotte, dont la porte était fermée_

_J'ai glissé dansun trou et puis les gobelins sont arrivés_

_:_

_A l'aventure, compagnons_

_Je suis parti vers l'horizon_

_J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit_

_Cette quête , elle est pourrie_

_:_

_Ils ont bouffé ma cape, mes sandwiches et mon boudin_

_J'ai du abandonner mon sac et fuir comme un vilain_

_Poursuivi par les bêtes, je suis tombé dans un trou_

_C'était l'entrée secrète qui passait par les égouts_

_:_

_A l'aventure, compagnons_

_Je suis parti vers l'horizon_

_J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit_

_Cette quête , elle est pourrie_

_:_

_J'ai rampé dans la fange, les vermines et les sangsues_

_J'ai atterri dans un cachot, où vivaient un bossu_

_Ils m'a posée des enigmes ._

_Et il m'a balancé dehors à grands coups de pied dans l'train_

_:_

_A l'aventure, compagnons_

_Je suis parti vers l'horizon_

_J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit_

_Cette quête , elle est pourrie_

_:_

_J'ai traîné dans les corridors, sans arme et déprimé_

_Egaré dans la grotte, je suis revenu à l'entrée_

_Les gobelins m'ont vu passer, courant vers la sortie_

_Ils se demandent encore qui était cet abruti_

_:_

_A l'aventure, compagnons_

_Je suis parti vers l'horizon_

_J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit_

_Cette quête , elle est pourrie_

_:_

_L'histoire était finie et j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi_

_En courant sous la pluie, boitant comme un vieux rat_

_Cherchant pour une auberge, une paillasse et un cruchon_

_Je m'suis dit "l'aventure, c'est pas fait pour les couillons"_

_:_

_A l'aventure, nom d'un chien_

_Je n'irai plus faire le malin_

_J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi_

_A faire des chaises en bois !_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir a tous , voila un cinquième chapitre sur la bataille des cinq armées!**_

_Cette chronique se déroule dans un temps, où le temps lui-même n'existait pas. _

_Ni les chroniques d'ailleurs. _

_C'était un temps où la vie n'avais que peu de valeur, où le sang coulait par barriques entières, _

_un temps où les modems n'atteignaient même pas vingt-huit kilobits par minutes. _

_Un temps... _

_**Eh tu vas la faire ta chronique, oui? **_

_En ce temps très ancien, que les moins de vingt mille ans ne peuvent pas connaître, la haine entre les peuples avait atteint son paroxysme. _

_Venues des cinq coins de la terre du Milieu , d'immenses et redoutables armées convergèrent vers la plaine d'Erebor._

_Venu des terres gelées, chevauchant des loups, les orques faisaient tourner leurs armes au dessus de leur têtes. _

_Arrivés du cœur des montag__n__es, à gauche a côté D'Erebor, sur des chariots chargés de barils de bière, les Nains ivres rotaient leur envie d'en découdre. _

_Montés sur des chevaux rehaussées d'or et d'argent, les Elfes venait protester contre la hausse des prix du sucre. _

_Tout juste sortie des portes de l'enfer, les gobelins tentaient une fois de plus d'asservir le monde aidés par des hordes de Démons et des Orcs des pâturages montés sur de redoutables araignées._

_Enfin des pecno qui passaient par là n'eurent d'autres choix que de lutter pour rester vivant, parce que personne ne les aiment ces sales prétentieux. _

_Replongeons-nous ensemble dans les meilleurs moments de ce qui restera dans les mémoires comme la bataille la plus sanglante qu'aient connus les peuples libre et les servants des forces du mal; mais aussi les campeurs qui étaient venu cueillir des champignons par ce bel après-midi ensoleillé. _

_Dès le début de la bataille c'est déjà le merdier _

_Les flèches des Elfes, dans les airs tirées _

_Les tonneaux percèrent, et les Nains ont chialé. _

_Les Peaux Vertes les plus affectueux _

_Cherchaient gueuses a monter _

_Les naines, corset déchiré _

_Leurs dents de démons leur firent avaler _

_Soudain le sol a tremblé _

_Sous la charge des armées _

_Les nains énervés _

_Comme des bourrins se sont élancés _

_En face les Elfes ont priés _

_Leur lambas on gerbés _

_Leurs ennemis empotés _

_Dans le vomi se sont gamelés _

_Alors chaque armée lança ses léviathans au cœur de la bataille, et ce fut la charge des __araignées__,__ des sangliers nain,__des cerf __, des castors ninjas, et __du terrifiant Azog._

_We're the brave and mighty _

_We're metal warriors _

_Slaying for the glory _

_Tooth picking with our sword _

_We shall fight for our king _

_Until infirmity _

_Cause we are true warriors _

_Après avoir défait ses adversaires, Azog devenu berserk et donc incontrôlable commença à tuer aussi bien ses ennemis que ses alliés. Pour les malheureux emprisonnés dans son estomac, une seule sortie s'offrait. _

_We're the brave and mighty _

_We're metal warriors _

_We're dirty and smelly _

_Guts and shit on our sword _

_We shall fight for our king _

_Until infirmity _

_Cause we are true warriors _

.


End file.
